Based upon observations recorded by R. Ekvall (Demographic Aspects of Tibetan Nomadic Pastoralism) in reference to an area in which he served as a missionary more than thirty years ago, it has been suggested that Tibetan nomads and farmers disclose significantly different rates of fertility, mortality, and population growth as a function of their different modes of economic activity. Apart from these rather cursory observations (precise demographic data are not reported), relatively little is known of the comparative demographic features of these populations or the social and cultural factors relating to the differences that may obtain among them. The study proposed here is supplementary to an on-going program of research among pastoral nomadic and agricultural populations in Limi, N.W. Nepal. Funds are requested for the purpose of extending this program of research for an additional period of six months in order to collect precise demongraphic data in respect to the populations under investigation. It is expected that these data will reveal factors affecting population growth and decline among pastoral nomads and farmers in this Himalayan region which borders on Tibet.